The Best Day Ever
by OhMii2terAmporaOh
Summary: What Tamama has Keroro all to himself for the entire day with little distractions! OneShot with fluff! KeroroxTamama.


'_This has to be the best day ever!_' Tamama thought to himself bubbly. He was spending the entire day with Keroro and he couldn't be happier. Momoka had dropped him off with his Sergeant so that she could drag Fuyuki off to her house for some quality time alone, so Tamama was stuck with the older frog for the day. Although Tamama had no complaints.

Plus, along with all the Pekoponians, the rest of the platoon seemed to be busy somewhere else. Aki was at work as usual, Angol had promised to do Keroro's chores for that day, Giroro was busying himself by 'keeping an eye on' Natsumi who was playing some sports with her friends, Kululu was working on a new technological weapon for their team, and Dororo was simply no where to be found. This left Keroro all to Tamama, which left the tadpole in heaven. '_This has to be the best day ever!_'

They had been working on one of the older frogs gundams. Well, Keroro had been working on one of his gundams while Tamama had been delightfully watching, every now and then handing his Sargent glue or paint. "I need the red..." Keroro, severely focused on his work, said stretching his hand out to Tamama. The young rookie grabbed the red spray paint can next to him and plopped it into Keroro's hand. The Sergeant proceeded to lightly spray the last paint-less spot on the gundam, then back up to marvel over his masterpiece.

"It's glorious! Truly a work of art!" Keroro stated in overly-dramatized awe, "I think this is the best one yet!" Tamama smiled sweetly and chimed in.

"It's so cool, Keroro, like all the other ones you've made!"

"What's so cool?" Angol stuck her head into Keroro's room to take a peek at what the two frogs were up to. Tamama knew that someone would eventually threaten his alone time with the Sergeant, and he wasn't surprised it was Angol. Craning his head slowly in the direction of the door, Tamama's pupils contracted and eyes became bloodshot.

"What do you want?" Tamama hissed.

"Come look at the new gundam I made!" Keroro said in a singsong voice.

"It's so cute!" Angol said in a high and vaguely ditzy voice, completely ignoring Tamama. She let herself into the room and walked up to the gundam, leaning down and poking it lightly.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Keroro screeched, swatting her hand away from his precious toy. "Be gentle! It's still drying! If you knock it over it'll be ruined!" Angol abruptly jerked her hand away like the toy was poisoned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Angol squealed, putting on her best puppy dog eyes to apologize. She was so adorable, and Tamama _hated _it. The rookie was about to slyly hint at her to **get out** when Keroro asked.

"Did you finish my chores yet?" The girl stammered.

"I was taking a brake! I thought we could spend a little more time together before I finished!"

"You can't take a brake!" Keroro said, "There are chores to be done! _My _chores to be done! And they're not going to do them themselves!" Angol was about to protest and complain, but Keroro cut her off. "Less brakes, more chores!" Then he gestured for her to leave, turning his full attention back to his gundam. With a dejected expression plastered to her face, Angol turned and left the room. A second later the faint sound of a vacuum being turned on came from above them. Tamama calmed down and his eyes went back to being big and charming.

Keroro had just made Angol leave. Keroro had just made Angol leave _sadly_. Keroro had just made Angol leave sadly so that they were left alone again. '_This has to be the best day ever!_' Tamama internally screamed.

Tamama looked back at Keroro, who was still ogling at his creation, then looked at the gundam. Unexpectedly, the tadpole felt someones arm hook over his shoulders. It was Keroro's. Tamama felt his face get extraordinarily hot as Keroro pulled him closer. They're cheeks almost touching. The Sargent motioned to his toy satisfied. "Isn't it beautiful?" Keroro said. He was so close. "Don't you love it?" So close to Tamama. "Almost as much as I love you, Sergeant!" the rookie exploded.

Tamama gasped, clenching his hands over his mouth. 'What did I just say?' the tadpole cried to himself. Did he really just blow all his feelings for Keroro. No wait... Tamama breathed out and relaxed, taking his hands off his mouth. He had forgot.

Keroro never noticed when he gave him cute little remarks on his love for his Sergeant. To Tamama this was bittersweet. Bitter because all his complements and small pleas for affection went in vain, but sweet because he would never have to worry about accidentally embarrassing himself. He could say whatever he wanted about Keroro, and not have to worry about Keroro realizing Tamama's real feelings. So Tamama sighed in relief. 'He probably didn't even hear me!' Tamama thought.

But something was different that time. Tamama watched as Keroro immediately stopped everything he was doing. He watched as the older frog's expression changed from his normal, silly one into something more serious. He watched as a blush slowly spread across his Sergeant's cheeks. Both of them stood their in silence, still staring at the gundam, too scared to take their eyes off of it. Tamama felt Keroro's arm slowly slide off his shoulder and hang limply at his side. Tamama knew, for once, Keroro had noticed.

At first Tamama racked his brain for why he would notice now of all times. He thought about what could be different. And he realized it was because they were alone. This time there was nothing to distract Keroro from Tamama's side remarks. All Keroro had to busy himself with was the gundam and his rookie, and gundams don't speak.

"L-love?" Keroro croaked and Tamama could feel his soul sinking. The jig was up, and although he knew this was bound to happen at sometime, he didn't expected it now. Tamama's eyes started to tear up. He just knew he was about to be rejected.

"Yes. Love..." his voice cracked. Tamama took a chance to glance at Keroro. He was still staring at the toy, but his expression was unreadable. It was like a mix of all different emotions that were almost indistinguishable, but from what Tamama could tell, the only emotion he could really see was confusion.

"So... How long have you loved me?" Keroro asked. Tamama kept glancing at him.

"Awhile." was all he managed to say. The older frogs face grew redder and he finally looked over at the younger tadpole.

"I didn't know..." He gasped.

Tamama turned his head away and said, "Yeah, well, you're kind of clueless." Keroro shut up after that, and they were incased in silence once again. More tears made their way up to Tamama's eyes and spill over. His breath hitched and he let out a small whimper. Then he felt Keroro's hand on his cheek, turning it back so that the two frogs where looking each other in the eye.

Keroro whipped one of Tamama's tears away and timidly, he leaned in, closing his eyes, and softly kissed Tamama's lips. The rookie's eyes were still wide open, completely bewildered. Tamama could feel his heart throbbing. His feeling of disdain diminished into something closer to joy. Steadily closing his eyes, Tamama thought, '_This has to be the best day ever!_'

Keroro pulled away and smiled and Tamama could feel his own dumb smile spreading across his cheeks. Their faces still very close to each others, Keroro whispered, "I'm not clueless."

"Yes you are."

'_This has to be the best day ever!_'

* * *

Sorry, I intended this to be a little longer, but I'm busy and I didn't completely develop the plot before hand! I hope you enjoyed! =^w^=


End file.
